As a digital broadcasting technology has been developed, users have received a high definition (HD) moving image. With continuous development of a compression algorithm and high performance of hardware, a better environment will be provided to the users in the future. A digital television (DTV) system can receive a digital broadcasting signal and provide a variety of supplementary services to users as well as a video signal and an audio signal.
With the development of the digital broadcasting technology, a requirement for a service such as a video signal and an audio signal is increased and the size of data desired by a user or the number of broadcasting channels is gradually increased.